Vacation in the real world
by shadowburningforce
Summary: Summertime just began in seattle, and 2 girls are left in charge of the house until the parents return on labor day! When unexpected company drops in! The RED team has teleported themselves out of their own reality and into ours! How will they ever get home before the parents do? Will they get caught up in having a long vacation? Will they get attached to the 2 girls?
1. 1- Welcome to Seattle Washington

One sunny day in Seattle washington, summer just began and the beaches were filled with tourist of all sorts. Teenagers hung around the smoothie bars, malls, and the mcD's down the street. While the beaches were filled with swimmers and lounge chairs , also with a few umbrellas to fit the summer mood. The sun beat down on the white sandy beaches with its harsh solar rays, making most of the residence either put on lots of sunscreen or get red like a lobster, it's also fun to watch the peoples' reaction to the bad sunburn.

Cars filled the Seattle city streets as people walked across the streets to the MegaMall or to 'Whataburger!' to have lunch. Days like this were normal, nothing unusual in anyway, the sun was shining and people were about. A couple of people were fishing on the pier and swimmers dove under the surf to hunt for shells and sanddollars. One kid was causing trouble on beach with a water gun, causing the lifeguard to get upset and chase after the child. The lifeguard ran after the child waving his arms and ranting about but nobody cared, they just carried on with what they were doing.

A girl of 15 was getting out of the ocean surf with a red pail, filled up to the brim, with seashells. She had shoulder-length, chocolate brown hair, black eyes, peach colored skin, and a one-piece tiger striped swimsuit. She sat down in the sand with her pail of seashells and began counting the good ones and tossing away any broken or ugly shells. She was focused on the shells ,until she heard her sister calling out to her.

"Hey, Heather! What did you get this time?" another girl of 16 with dirty blonde, shoulder-blade length hair, tanned skin, and wearing a two-piece, peppermint striped, bakini came running up to her.

"Oh, hey Sis. I'm just tossing away any unwanted or ugly shells for our collection. I found some neat sand dollars too! Staying out in the sun all day is tiring, and i'm starting to get really tired...do you want to go home yet?" Heather asked as her skin was beginning to turn a rosy red color..

"Um...do you want too? I'm also pretty tired and it's a long way back to our house. Do you want to go home now?" Shannon replied.

"Yeah, i think i'm ready. Lets gather up our stuff and head back to the house." Heather replied, as she stood back up and brushed the sand off her behind, picked up the pail filled with seashells, and began to leave the beach. Shannon picked up her pail of sand dollars and walked with Heather back home. The two girls walked down the wooden boardwalks that lined the street to get back home ,as their bare feet patted the wood as they walked, they started up a conversation about their old home in Mississippi. But, they both believe it was for the best of the family. I mean, the house back 'home' was just a small. 1-level ranch house. 3 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, 1 kitchen, 1 den, 1 study, etc. Now they both live in a house that was twice the size as the last one! The conversation continued as the girls headed home.

On our way home, we passed tattoo shops, a surf store , a McDonalds, Burger King, and a neighborhood filled with quiet and elderly people. Finally after the long walk, we arrived at a 3 story, pure white house with a black fence and gate along with a beautiful yard! Knockout roses lined the house and the front fence, with some honeysuckles growing along the fence, along with some blue morning glories. A few trees stood in the middle of the yard, one in which had a rope swing attached to it, and the yard was lush green with a few clover patches here and there. Over in the back yard was a secret path through the woods to a hidden, clean, and quiet beach. Which was a lot better then going to the crowded tourist beaches, since it was private and clean.

Heather unlatched the lock on the gate and walked toward the red front door on the 3 story, white house with Shannon close behind her. Heather bent down and reached under the welcome mat for the key, Finally she felt a metal object reach her fingers and she pulled it out from under the mat. Heather inserted the key and unlocked the red door. Both girls picked up their loaded red pails and wiped their feet on the welcome mat, to dispose of any sand that had trailed with them along the way, and walked inside the nice and cold house.

The girls placed their filled pails next to the door, for sorting later, and both ran upstairs to 2 of the 4 bathrooms and the sound of two locking doors and running water can be heard coming from both of the, now occupied, bathrooms.

**~2 hours later~**

After their baths, both girls came downstairs with a variety of different clothes on, Heather had a hat that was like a black old-engineer fashioned hat on and it was turned the opposite direction of a normal hat, a short sleeve tiger shirt, and long flowy, black pants on. Shannon was wearing a black an red snuggie hoodie, black pajama bottoms and Deep red socks on. The two girls ran into the living room and split up into two directions, Heather walked over and sat on the brownish leather couch, while Shannon went over to her macbook computer and sat down at her desk, turned on the computer, and logged onto youtube. Heather just grabbed the remote, turned on the TV, and began watching some spongebob. The reruns of the old episodes was playing currently, and Heather laid there on the couch, slightly amused.

Another Hour passed with the girls doing absolutely nothing, well Shannon was using Heathers' wireless headset and walking to music on the treadmill, so i guess that's something. Heather seemed to have only changed positions and was now playing some TF2 on her X-box 360, which was on the shelf under the TV along with some of the other consoles . That includes a Wii, PS3, Gamecube, DSi, and a WiiU. Heather was creaming some people on there and getting plenty of dominations. Finally, after a long time, she got the achievement 'Unstoppable!' by getting so many dominations on a single life. The other players were complaining, calling her names, and even saying she was hacking. She just laughed at them all and continued her killing spree. Some people even wanted to befriend her, But she doesn't know them so she turns them down or rejects the request immediately. A little bitchy, i know. Heather was currently talking to one of her friends on steam, Spooderman, until her sister spoke in her general direction.

"Hey, Heather?" Shannon asked.

"Yea, sis?" Heather replied in a indifferent tone.

"Can you-?" shannon was beginning to ask, but was suddenly cut off by Heather.

"Let me guess...feed you and do the laundry? Can't you do any of those things by yourself?" Heather said looking over her right shoulder with a indifferent stare.

"Yea...and No, remember the last time i tried to cook? I nearly burned down the house! And only you know how to cook and run the washing machine!" Shannon replied, aggravated.

Heather sighed and stood up from the brown-leather couch and wrote 'Brb' on the steam chatbox then, logged out of TF2. She stretched for a bit, then looked toward her aggravated older sister.

"You know you should learn some skills that will help you in the future, cause i won't be around to feed you and work a simple washing machine." Heather stated as she passed her older sibling with a little aggravation in her tone. Shannon just squinted her eyes after her younger sibling, turned, and walked back into the living room.

Heather was in the kitchen getting some pots and pans ready to cook in ,as she took out a cook book. "Lets see what would be a good meal for tonight..." Heather mumbled to herself as she flipped through the pages of the book. She paused on a good looking meal, and it was labeled 'Chicken and broccoli alfredo'. "That looks delectable! Let me see if i have the ingredients for this..." Heather mumbled as she began to search through the cabinets and pantry. "Some...alfredo sauce...garlic...and cream of mushroom!" Heather continuously mumbled to herself. She then, began to search through the fridge. "Broccoli...frozen chicken breast...and some pasta strings."

After, gathering all the ingredients, Heather placed them on the counter next to the gas stove top. The frozen chicken breast was placed in the microwave for about five minutes and forty-three seconds. As Heather was getting some cutlery and a nice, big, glass canister to hold the Chicken and broccoli alfredo in. First, she filled a boiling pot up with warm water and turned the heat up. Then, inserted the pasta strings into the warm water. The microwave then rung its natural 'BEEP' to let Heather know the chicken is done. Heather opened the microwave to feel of the chicken, still cold, Heather closed the microwave and repeated the same number again, then went back to working on the broccoli.

After washing the broccli and sterilizing it, she cut the stems off of the broccoli and began to open the cans of cream of mushroom. Inserting the cream of mushroom into the large glass canister, she then inserted the broccoli and checked the noodles. Not tender yet, and the chicken was still thawing out in the microwave. So, Heather decided it was a great time to take care of the laundry.

But, before she could walk away the microwave sounded its 'BEEP' making her come back into the kitchen. Taking out the now hot bag of chicken, she opened the bag and pulled out a wooden cutting board and a nice sharp knife. Placing the chicken breast on the clean, wooden cutting board she began hacking away at the chicken with the knife. Slicing it into perfect strips of tender, moist, white meat. Then, placing them into the large glass canister with the rest of the ingredients. Finally, the dish went into the preheated oven, ready to be cooked. "I'll check back with it later, right now i got some laundry to do...UGH why can't Shannon do anything herself? Is she afraid of the basement or something?" Heather mumbled to herself as she walked down the white hallway and approached the basement door.

She grabbed the gold-painted doorknob and twisted it to the left, and the door swung open to reveal a dark, and ominous looking stairway that lead into the basement, causing Heather to gulp. 'uh...that is very scary looking...BUT, i have to do the laundry...' Heather swallowed her fears and turned on the light to the basement, the light flashed for a bit then flickered on. It was very dim, and the room was clean, but had junk stored everywhere. In the far corner near the edge of the room was a brand new washing machine and dryer. They were both easy to spot since both were brand new and white, amongst the brown and dusty shelves that lined the room, that seemed to be the only thing that was filthy in here. Well, besides the rusty junk her father keeps down here. Heather walked over to the washing machine and opened it up, nothing was inside the washer. Heather looked next to the machine and noticed a FULL laundry basket, filled with socks, shirts, and pants. Heather began to sort a few of the clothes from dark to lights and towels as well. Finally she put in a load of dark shirts and pants, inserted soap, then turned the knob to 'very dry' and closed the door to the washing machine. The machine made a cranking noise, then, water started pouring in the machine.

It began to make its rounds as Heather started walking upstairs again to check on the Chicken and broccoli alfredo, leaving the washing machine to do its work.

She turned out the light and closed the door behind her as she left the basement, suddenly a low rumbling was heard as the shelves rocked back and forth with the vibrations of the shake. Suddenly, a red mist began to fill the basement as a sound was heard...

'WHIIRRRRRRRR...**FWOOSH!**'

The noise ceased as multi-coughing was heard in the basement. A VERY aggravated voice, angrily called out a name of another coughing voice, and it sounded ruff and male.

"ENGIE, YOU MAGGOT!" The angry voice stated as he finished his sentence with a few coughs.

"Ugh...zat vas unexpected...hurr Engi vhere are ve? And vhy iz it zo dark?" a german accent stated.

"Uh...to tell ya the truth...i have no clue...well it worked like i told ya it would!" A soft-spoken southern accent stated, as it was followed with a heart-filled laugh.

"Aye...that's was worse then a bloody hangover..." A scottish accent grumbled.

"Bloody hell, is everyone aroight?" A british-Aussie voice pitched in.

"Mrrrphhh? Hudda, murmphhh murr herpmer mrugph?" A mumbling was heard, it sounded almost as if someone was eating a sock.

The rooms' red mist cleared up a bit to reveal 9 men standing in the middle of the basement, in the dark of course, as one flicked on a lighter. He had a red balacava on and a cig in his mouth, his icy blue eyes stared at the little dancing flame, like a predator waiting to strike its prey. He wore a red pin-striped suit, with a black tie and black italian shoes. "Gentlemen, i zink we might have a problem..." The mysterious man stated as he moved his lighter around to get a better look of the place, the floor was made of concrete and so was the walls. The old dusty shelves lined with various tools and broken garbage looked almost like they reeked with age. The men began to panic and argue with one another, the german male had two of his fingers pressed to his temple, obviously aggravated, until a unfamiliar sound reached his ears.

"Hush, dummkofts! Listen to ze noise!" The man dress in a medical coat with his black, slick-back haired and green eyes whispered, as the unfamiliar sound rang through the basement.

**"wir...wir...wir...wir"**

The sound was making the 23-year old male, with a cap, head-set, and sorta-baggy pants, get a little anxious. 'Its...getting louder...' The boy thought to himself as he continued to back up, his heart hammered in his chest as the noise grew louder and louder. Finally he backed as far as he could go only to meet a cold piece of smooth metal at his back, that made him jump and scream. To be honest, the scout screamed like a girl. The 9 men turned toward the young man as he ran behind the big, russian team member.

"What is leetle man afraid of?" The big, russian man asked the smaller and younger team member.

"Something touched my back, you knucklehead! It was cold, smooth, and it made a freakin' weird sound!" The smaller team member complained.

The engineer, bravely and slightly annoyed, walked into the darkness with the RED spys' lighter to light his way, and he came across a pearl-white vibrating machine, it rocked back and forth with water sloshing around inside, and a window on the front to see through. "Well i'll be! Would you look at that! Scout was afraid of this...thing!" The engineer smiled, as the scout suddenly frowned. "AW COM' ON! THAT CAN'T BE-...hey what's that smell?" The scout asked as he sniffed the air.

The others stopped in their tracks and sniffed the air as well. Everyone stopped sniffing and looked around, until the engineer spoke up. "Well we aren't gunna get anywhere just standing 'round in the dark." The engineer stated, he began moving around in the dark, his shoes tapped against the concrete floor as he walked into the blackness. The heavy suddenly, started to looking around for whatever was making that delicious aroma. The demoman kept his eyes on the darkness ,hoping nothing would attack, but only to be startled by the pyro walking into the light.

"What is smell?" The heavy said as he began to follow his nose around the entire basement.

The other team members looked around the basement as well, looking for the exact same smell, the heavy wondered away into the dark as the spy blew his light out, to save any amount of fuel left, and began to look for some sort of light switch. The walls felt cold to the touch, hard like concrete and he felt a few shelves that lined the wall. The spy continued to run his hand down the wall looking for a switch. Finally, his hand felt a small switch that stood out from the smooth surface of the wall.

_Flick._

A blinding white light filled the room, now all the team members were visible and the darkness was gone. The spy blinked once, then twice as he noticed what he activated. 'Emergency flood lights! Use only if broken gas pipes, busted water-lines, or a broken water-heater are currently active! USE CAUTION!'. The spy sighed in relief, stood up, and straightened out his tie. "Zer we go, much better." The spy said as he turned back to his teammates. "Arg...this bloody light hurts me eye...don' ya think its a little to bright laddies?" The demoman complained. The ceiling was lined with powerful 120watt flood lights, efficient with lighting up very dark places. Such as a basement!

"Nien. Now, Vere are ve?" The german man stated as he looked around the basement. "This place kinda reminds me of the BLUs' basement." The scout said as he looked around the room. "Yep, filled with junk, just like the disgusting BLUs'." the boy finished. The spy ignored the scout and noticed Engie staring at a machine with many pipes coming out of it. Valves labeled the front with 'pressure' and 'water level'. The insignia that was engraved on the side of the machine read 'water heater : Caution hot when in use!'. While most of the team members looked around at the new surroundings, the scout got a little curious about the washer and walked near it. The washer hummed as the water sloshed in the window, the scout looked at the machine and noticed the supposed 'window' looked like a 'door'. Curiously, he pulled open the 'window' and the water came rushing out with the laundry as well. The machine made a loud 'BUUUZZZ!" making the scout jump back, as the 'error' warning flashed red.

The team turned toward the scout and looked at the machine. Water continuously poured out as the scout tried to re-shut the machines' 'door'.

SLAM! SLAM! SLAM! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

The scout repeatedly slammed the 'door' which caused the machine to continuously 'BEEP!' as sudden footsteps could be heard coming from the door that entered and exited the basement. The team members looked around and hurried to hide in various places in the relatively large basement. Plenty of moving boxes lined the nearby walls as most of the team members hid, the spy simply fiddled with his watch and vanished from sight. The soldier growled and attempted to leave his hiding place but, engie forced him back down.

"What in sams' hill are you trying to do?!" The engineer scolded.

"Its time we strike! We have the element of surprise, maggot! We need to strike, now!" The soldier spoke back.

"Did you forget something? We are DEFENSELESS! We have no mean of protecting ourselves! We only have the medigun, my wrench, spys' things, and the scouts' baseball bat! If we jump them, we would be completely overrun!" The engineer reasoned.

"..." The soldier said nothing and turned back to watch the door. "Well...Then, lets see who it is."

The RED team held their breath, not including spy, as the doorknob turned to the left and swung open, the RED teams' jaws' dropped in unison as a female figure walked down the stairs. In a hurry to tend to the machine.


	2. 2- Dine with me

The RED team stared in complete awe as a young girl of 15, hurried down the staircase. Heather hurried off the stairs and ran over toward the washing machine as her bare feet patted against the cold, wet, and hard concrete flooring.

"Who's that?" The soldier whispered as he turned and looked over his left shoulder to the engineer.

"She could possibly be a engineer but, she looks a little to young don't ya think? She could be here to service that...thing?" The engineer replied softly.

The two man hunkered down behind the boxes and began to observe the child and what was she going to do with the machine.

"Holy crap! Look at all this water! Damn washing machine, the last thing we need is a broken washer! Now i have to rewash the load of clothes AGAIN!" Heather complained to herself. She walked all around the washing machine ,picking up all the soggy clothes as she went, and putting them back into the washer. Heather continued to mumble to herself as she closed the washers' door and pressed a few buttons, turned a few knobs, then the machine kick back to life. The error sign flashed off and Heather sighed with relief.

"Well, that takes care of that. Now what to do with all this-" Heather was cut off by a box falling off the stack in front of her. "...must have lost its balance...yea...its balance." She said as she walked over to the fallen box, picked it up and placed it back onto the stack. Heather began to walk away when the same box fell down again. Heather turned back around to see it laying on the ground. "...I think i'll pick that up later..."

"HEY SIS! I THINK OUR DINNER IS BURNING!" Another voice called from upstairs.

"UGH...COMING!" Heather called back to her sis before hurring to the stairs. Heather stopped, to turn out the flood lights, and hurried back upstairs. The sound of a door closing signaled it was OK to come out. The spy turned the flood lights back on as he took a drag of his cig and blew spoke that hovered upwards to the ceiling. The rest of the team members came out of their hiding places as well. Each looking confused, dumbfounded or shocked. "Who was that?" The scout asked.

"We 'ave no idea, scout. We just saw 'er for the first time." The spy stated flatly to the boy. "And i zink its time we get zome answers..." The spy said with his french accent, as he began to ascend up the stairs.

"Wait, spah! You don't know what's up there!" The engineer hurried after him. Only to trip on a stair and ram into the spys' back, knocking him into the door and causing it to break off the hinges. Both the spy and engie fell forward and hit the hardwood flooring of the house.

BANG! The sound echoed through the house, as the two mercenaries met the floor. The spy struggled to make sense of the current situation.

"Merde! Get off me!" The spy pushed the engineer off his back and stood up, straightened his tie, brushed off his suit, and looked around at his surroundings.

"I told ya, now we could be in big trouble mister-" The engineer stopped his lecture as he looked at the white walls of the long 3 way hallway. The spy walked up to one of the walls and took a picture off of it, the picture contained a photo of 2 girls with a 2 women and 2 men sitting together on a brown leather couch. The woman sitting on the couch had copper brown hair, peachy white skin, and was in a nurse outfit. The man sitting on the couch had very short hair, a small brown mustache, and he appeared to be wearing a firefighter uniform. The other woman, on the other hand, looked old and had white, poofy hair. And the other man didn't look anything like his supposed father, he had black short hair, a broad body, and he was wearing a cap that read 'Collierville landscaping'.

The spy looked at the photo and noticed one girl that looked awfully familiar, But, she was frowning as the other girl was smiling and all bubbly looking. Her eyes were black as night and the opposing sisters' eyes had a bright hazel green-yellow to them. The spy placed the photo back into place and turned, jumped, startled that most of the team members were already out of the basement and into the hallway. "Would you look at this place! Talk 'bout fancy!" The scout said as he observed the hallways. "mrrpmh...mrrpmh...mrr hmump phrrumer!" The pyro mumbled something through his mask that sounded like it was in approval of the surroundings.

The scout was getting so excited that he took off and disappeared down the hall, without thinking twice about what or who was around

. "SCOUT!" The team shouted. "Quiet, schweinhunds! You'll alert ze owner of zis place!" The medic scolded his team. "Leetle man ran off by himself! It dangerous alone!" The big husky russian man stated as he stood next to the medic. "I know zat heavy. Ve got to find him, lets hurry." The medic said as he walked down the bright corridors with the heavy at his side. The other team members spread out to find the scout and explore their new surroundings.

The scout ran through the big house, making a ruckus along the way, exploring each room of the house. Suddenly, he stopped as he passed near a room with a delicious aroma emitting from it. 'Hey, that's the smell i smelt before! It's coming from in there.' With his heart racing from running and excitement, he didn't think about opening the door or thinking about what was on the other side. He swung open the door to see the same girl cutting to what seem to be a carrot. She raised her head, startled from the sudden noise, and turned to see him.

Heathers' jaw swung open and her eyes grew wide, as the scout realized his mistake. She dropped the knife ,that she was currently holding, and stared in awe at the boy that stood before her. "Scout?" Heather whispered. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! How do you know my name?!" Heather stared unchanged at the boy. "How...is this possible?! How, what, and why are you here? I didn't know you existed! Ehhehehe~~! And you're in my house! Heheee~~" Heather chatted gleefully, as she held her face with both hands. The scout stood there dumbfounded by her reaction to him. "Uh...what ya cookin'? Smells good." The scout said as he walked into the kitchen. Heather, not feeling threatened or in danger, gladly handed him a bowl. "We're having some chicken and broccoli alfredo, want some?" Heather gestured to the large glass canister that was sitting on the creamy marble countertop. "Broccoli? Yuck, no thanks." Heather lowered the bowl but, then was astonished by the scouts' stomach growling in disagreement. Heather giggled, "Looks like your stomach has different plans." The scouts' face turned red with embarrassment. "Fine...if it's better then eating pancakes, sandwiches, and bread..." Heather looked at him astonished. "Thats all you guys ever eat? Do you know that's not a balanced nutrition?" Heather stated as she gave him the bowl of food. "The dinning room is right there, through that door. Pick a seat and i'll get to you eventually. I got to tell my sis dinner's ready." Then, Heather left the kitchen.

The scout walked into the dinning room, only to be astonished by the design of the room. The windows lined the wall, giving a good look out to the beach, with red curtains to line the windows. The sunset outside shown in the room making it a beautiful orange and red. A long, dark cherrywood table with multiple chairs and a white table cloth to enhance the mood. The radio played classical spanish guitar music, and a crystal-glass chandelier hung over the dinning table. The scout shrugged it off and picked a seat from the other 18 in the room. Yes, there's that many. The scout chose the one near the end of the table. A few minutes later, Heather came in with Shannon who reacted quite the same way. None of the girls felt alarmed by the stranger or threatened. They just welcomed him, like as if he was a guest or something.

"So your from a different reality? And engineer made a device that teleported you here by mistake? THAT'S SO COOL!" Shannon squealed with excitement.

"Uh...do you guys know where we were transported too? Kinda of a big deal." The scout stated as he moved his fork around in his food, as he reached over and took some gulps of his drink.

"Yea, you're in Seattle, Washington!" Heather stated. The scout almost choked on his drinking water as he coughed for a bit. "Are you serious?!" The scout panicked. "What? Was the beach not enough of a clue?" Shannon mocked as she took a few bites of her alfredo. The scout stayed silent and looked down at his food. "I guess, i better force down a few bites to keep up my strength..." The scout whispered to himself as he took his fork and scooped up some of his food and tasted it. He then put the fork in his mouth, then took another bite, then another. Then, he shouted out loud "NEVER HAVE I TASTED SOMETHING SO GOOD! ITS DELICIOUS!" the scout leaned over his bowl and began to eat very fast. Heather and Shannon watched in awe as he gobbled down every last morsel that was in his bowl.

Then he looked toward Heather and held up his bowl in a pleading manner, then he said "Hey kid, can i have some more?" The scout said rudely. "Sure thing! There's plenty more left, since i usually cook a huge meal so that we would have leftovers for tomorrow, but, seeing how hungry you are...you can have as much as you want." Then, Heather took the scouts' bowl and walked back into the kitchen to get him some more.

The Medic and Heavy were walking down a lone hallway that bridged off to two more hallways. "Heavy ve been here before! Are you zure you know vhere ve are?" The medic stopped as the heavy turned to look at him. "Heavy just follows hallvays, medic can go on his own if he likes." Then, the heavy continued to walk. Then, he stopped hearing something that sounded like the scout. "Leetle man is nearby. I hear him." The Heavy and Medic followed the sound of the nosies and...laughter? The Medic and Heavy came to a stop at a big dark cherrywood double door that the noises were coming from. "Iz zat our scout?" The medic said as both him and the Heavy pressed their ears against the door.

"And then i was like, 'Yo, knuckle head! BONK!'" The scouts' laughter was joined by two others, they sounded youth-filled feminine. "Vhy iz our scoot in zere vith...vho knovs..." The medic whispered. Without any warning, the Heavy pushed open the double doors knocking the medic forward and hitting his face against the floor. The laughing stopped as the Heavy stared at the unusual sight. The scout was dinning with 2 girls at a large dinning table, in the middle of a fancy-looking room, and was eating a strange dish. The 2 girls turned from their chairs to stare at the two men that just walked in.

"Oh, hey Doc!" The scout greeted the Medic as he got up and brushed himself off "Scoot! Vhat are you doing?!" the medic shouted as he flailed his arms around. "Eating dinner, what does it look like?" The scout replied as he scooped some food back into his mouth and began chewing. "Dummkoft! And vho are you dinning vith?" the medic said as he walked up to the side of the table, along with heavy, and looked at the two girls. "My names Heather!" Said the one in the tiger shirt. "And my name's Shannon!" The dirty blonde haired-girl stated. "We live here, and you guys must be the RED team, correct?" Heather asked. "Hov did you know zat?" The medic replied as he stared over to her. "I already know you, i'll explain later. Do you want some dinner?" Heather asked gesturing to the glass canister in the center of the table. "Iz it good?" The big russian man asked. "Oh, you bet it's good! You guys don't know what your missi'n!" The scout said as he continued to gobble down his second bowl.

The Medic and Heavy looked at each other, deciding what to do.


	3. 3- Rolls of FURY

The medic and Heavy were sitting at the table as well. Eating a fresh bowl of chicken and broccoli alfredo, the scout sighed and sat back in his chair and stretched. "Uh, well i'm stuffed." The scout said as he took off his hat and earphones to scratch his head.

"Glad you like it scout! How's yours Heavy and medic?" Heather asked, as she looked over to their side of the table.

"Zis iz delicious! It'z filled vith flavor and it'z nice and creamy! A major improvement to eating sandviches all ze time!" The medic said as he held his bowl with two hands and pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose, then continued eating. Heavy was too busy making a scene with his food, eating like a pig is more like it..., as he only looked up once then continued.

"I'll take that as a 'yes' for you too, Heavy." Heather spoke, nervously.

"Hurr child, vhere are your parents?" The medic asked as he took another bite of his dinner. "Mom and Dad aren't here. They're all the way over in Paris. They'll be gone for months." Answered Shannon.

"Oh, zen hov do you zurvive alone? No money, no parentz, not even a grandmozer to look after you." The medic questioned. "Well, it all started like this..." Heather said as she laid her fork on the table.

"In May, mother told us we were moving to Seattle, that dad had got a good job offer. We were happy to move from our old house, since she told us we were gonna get a bigger house, live near the beach, and it will be summer by the time we arrive so the water will be warm. So, we did what we were told to do, packed up, and moved up into Seattle. When we arrived, me and Shannon were so excited. We explored the woods, the yard, and even the neighborhood. Ever since we moved up here in Seattle, life got better. We had more room, i finally got the game systems i always wanted, and Shannon had a place to go to if she wanted to be alone.

Then, something else came up. Mom and Dad were going on a trip to Europe. We wanted to go too, but mom was being a bitch and said that we weren't old enough. I only think she left us here because she believed we wouldn't act right. Then she and Dad headed off to Europe after we moved in at the beginning of june. They would send us checks through worldwide mail every week, 60$-50$ dollars at the least. it was enough for Burger king and McD's, maybe even at Zaxabys. But, we usually take the money and buy smoothies. We actually visited that place so much that the bartender knows us! His name Walter, but we call him Gus. It bugs him sometimes.

I even drive sometimes, since i just turned 15 on June 20th of this year, I'm now old enough to drive my dream buggy that my father was holding onto. My SRT-10 Viper truck -nightwalker edition-. Just as long as i have the permit. Brandon, my big brother, bought it for me before i was going to turn 15 of this year. Sweet ride by the way. Uh...anyways i'm losing track...So, we are home alone until LaborDay." Heather explained to the Medic.

The medic shook his head, trying to take in all the information. The scout, on the other hand, nearly fell asleep in his chair. Until, he almost tumbled out of it and into the floor. The Heavy was still eating along with the medic. A erie silence filled the room, except the calming spanish guitar in the background, the medic finally decided to talk to his comrade.

"Hurr Heavy?" The medic tapped on the big, russian mans' shoulder.

"Da?" Heavy answered looking up from his food and glaring at the medic, as if he wanted him to hurry up so he could go back to eating.

"Vere are our ozer comrades?" The medic asked as the Heavy leaned up from his food and looked confused at his german teammate.

As if on cue, a loud yelling was heard along with a irish gripping. The medic and Heavy, along with the two girls and scout, turned to look at the double doors. The two voices were getting louder and more noisy as they approached the set of doors.

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT! WE GOT LOST FOLLOWING YOUR DRUNK DIRECTIONS! YOU SAD EXCUSE FOR A SOLDIER!" The loud and obnoxious, and rather husky, voice hollered.

"Aye, shut it before i clobber ya with my scrumpy!" A irish accent stated angrily.

"Here comes our demoman and zoldier...HURR Zoldier! Ve are in here!" The medic shouted to his comrades in the hallway. The Heavy, once again, was too busy eating. "Yo, knuckleheads! In here!" The scout shouted as well.

"Ah, finally we found you doc, we were worried that you-" The soldier ended his sentence as he entered the room. The way the room looked was breath-taking! The demoman walked in taking a swig of his scrumpy also stopped to view the room. "Aye...this room is nice...or am i very drunk?" The demoman asked as he looked into his scrumpy bottle with his one eye. The soldier then noticed what his teammates were doing.

"WHAT ARE YOU THREE DOING? DINNING WITH THE ENEMY!" The soldier shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Zoldier, ve are eating dinner. Ze kind owners of zis house vas polite enough to let uz eat vith zem. Now, zit down and eat vith us." The medic stated coldly.

The soldier said nothing at first, paralyzed by the medics' remark, and looked over at a nearby chair, walked over to it, and sat down next to the medic. "WHERE IS THE OWNER OF THIS MAZE FROM HELL?" The soldier shouted quite loudly. Shannon, who was covering her ears, answered. "We live here but, we don't own this place. Mom and Dad do."

"And do you mind if you just tone it down a little Mr. Soldier? You're being a little loud for our taste." Heather asked.

"HOW ABOUT YOU SHUT UP, YOU LITTLE SH-" Th soldier stopped his sentence by the sound of something metal was slammed into the table, next to his hand. He looked forward to see the medic in his face with a glare of a thousand daggers. His eyes flashed back to the table, to see a large stainless-steel ,meat-fork was pierced between his index, above his middle, and next to his ring finger. Holding his hand in place. He looked back up to the medics' aggravated expression.

"I asked you to shut up, and zit down vith us to eat...not to ruin a vounderful dinner provided by ze kind owners of zis house. Now, vill you eat quietly or vill you make me have to do zis again?" The medic continued to glare daggers, that seem to pierce the soldiers helmet like it was nothing. The soldier quietly, and slowly, nodded in agreement. Do you know, that everyone is afraid of the doktor?

"Good. Nov, eat quietly and enjoy your meal. Or next time i von't miss." The medic said sternly, as he pulled out the steak-fork out and placed it back into the middle of the table.

Everyone was silent at the table until a rather new voice spoke up. "I 'aven't seen you zat angry in a while, Doctor. You seem to be already growing attached to ze girls, if you stood up to soldier like zat." A french accent complimented the medics' actions. Everyone in the room jumped to the sight of the RED spy sitting at the table, next to scout.

"WOAH! Holy- how the hell do you do that?! You french fag!" The frightened scout said, as he lifted his arm expecting a attack. The spy just chuckled at the scouts' actions.

"Dear boy, 'ave you forgotten zat i am ze spy? I sneak to spy on ozers, no?" The spy chuckled as he was trying to light his cig.

Suddenly, a roll hit the spys' hand knocking the lighter to the floor followed by the one who did it. "No smoking in the house, spy. You can go outside and smoke, but not in here. No, no, no." Heather said as she was holding a plate filled with rolls. The spy growled a little and bent down to pick up his lighter, came up, and was hit with another roll. "Don't growl at me spy." Heather scolded.

"Ha! You got told, you piece of shit!" The scout laughed but, was cut off by a roll hitting his head. "No cussing at the table scout." The scout rubbed his head and picked up the roll. "What the heck!? These things are hard as bricks!" The scout said as he tapped it against the table.

"Of course, these are punishment rolls, you throw them at people who do unacceptable things at the table." Heather smirked.

"Heather your so full of crap for making that up." Shannon stated, but then was hit with a punishment roll.

"That was for being a tattletale!" Heather smirked.

Shannon then got up and sat in the chair that was next to Heather, and resulted in a slap fight. The girls now were throwing rolls at one another. The spy leaned in next to the baffled scout and stated, "Why don't jou go find ze other team members while we wait zis zing out?" The scout silently nodded and got up from his chair, walked down the hall, and disappeared.

The rolls flew everywhere hitting anything they could. One hit the Heavy on the head, only making him look up confused before going back to eating, the sleeping (or passed out demoman) who didn't wake up, and a few objects in the room.

"YOU BRATTY SISTER! TASTE MY ROLLS OF FURY! Bah!" Heather shouted, as a roll hit her in the face.

"Hahahahah! Ahahahaa! Ooff!" Shannon laughed and was hit with a roll as well.

While, the chaos in the dinning room was going on, the scout headed out to bring the remaining team members to the dinning room.

**-Sorry if it was short, but this chapter was to explain things.-**


	4. 4- Goodnight

Shortly after dinner, the RED team was finally gathered around the large dinning table. Heather sat at one end of the table while her sibling, Shannon, sat next to her. The team members sat at the table in exhaustion, except the spy, since they either ate too fast or too much. Heahter looked around at the surrounding mercenaries.

"Looks like you guys had a good dinner." Heather said, rather indifferent, as she adjusted her hat.

"Uh, kleines Mädchen may I ask, vhy did you not freakout vhen you discovered our presence?" The medic questioned.

"Well...now that you think about it, we were more surprised then afraid. If the scout was a intruder or a burglar for that matter, why would he dress up like a cosplayer and break into someones house? And we keep the doors locked, so if he WAS a burglar he would either have to kick in a door or break a window. That would of signaled the house alarm and would of alert the police. You guys got in our house and your dressed like your from the late 1950's. So in character too. Your presence wasn't a surprise to us, we were raised in a, what people would call, a 'haunted' house back in Mississippi." Heather explained.

"Oh? How so?" The spy questioned as well.

"Oh you know, doors opening and closing by themselves, objects being out of place, shadows that stand in your room at night, and footsteps that walk down the halls." Shannon answered.

"You guys appearing out of nowhere is just another phenomenon to us. Besides, we don't really scare easy. In fact, its more exciting then fear inflicting. Seeing you guys here in our house, right here in this room, makes my heart race." Heather added on.

"That's because some of your favorites are in the room..." Shannon teased.

"Shut up, not in front of the guys..." Heather blushed as she cover her sisters mouth.

"So, guys would you like a tour of the house?" Heather said as she turned toward the team members. Shannon nodded, and got up from her seat and stood next to her young sibling.

"Ve vould love to, miss Heazer." The medic said as he stood up from his seat. The others followed the medics' lead, hoping not to insure his wrath, and followed the two girls out of the room. "As you guys know, that was the dinning room where we eat dinner." The team nodded silently.

The tour continued one through upstairs, the bathrooms, the closets, and the kitchen. The girls ,finally ,reached the living room. Upon entering the room, the scout flinched at the sight of the TV in the room.

"WOAH! WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?!" The scout shouted as he pointed at the 70 in. Plasma flat screen TV that was mounted on a TV stand.

"Scout! Please don't be so loud! Ahem, team RED you have just entered the realm of the future! This is were i love to play my games. Shannon tends to listen to music on those wireless head phones. Feel free to wonder out the house! Tour's over." Heather finished as she sat down on the leather couch.

The team members, eventually, split off to different parts of the house. The scout sat down next to Heather as she wrote 'Back.' on the chatbox in steam. She was replied to with 'Oh, there you are!', 'Welcome back.' , and 'You have returned!'. She just smiled as the scout was, anxiously, glaring at the new gagets. She turned toward him, looked back at the screen, then wrote 'See ya guys, talk to you later. I'm going to play some flash games.' then, she logged off steam and the X-box 360 system, instead she turned on the Wii system. Heathers' eyes turned toward the anxious scout and asked.

"Do you want to play some games?" she offered the Wii controller to him.

"On this thing? Sure, if i get used to this crap..." the scout answered as he looked at the complicated TV and the device in his hand.

"Pfft, how about we start with a simple game? How about...The House 2, a point and click game." She selected the flash game, and the loading screen popped up. She looked over at the scout and smiled, but when she turned away a little mischievous grin spred across her face. The loading screen came up with a intro screen that read:

'The legend has it that there is a house in a small town that has been closed and left empty for decades. The house belonged to a wealthy family. But then, one day, all family members father, mother, daughter and the maid commited suicide.

From that time, the neighbours have closed the house for good as they believe that the house where all family commited suicide is cursed. Some said that they have heard a women's screaming voice from that house. Yet, no one dare to enter the house, are you?'

The scout rolled his eyes.

"Pfft, that's not scary. What kind of crap is this?" The scout remarked.

"Ohh...it gets better scout. Don't you worry!" Heather smiled.

The scout raised his eyebrow and looked back at the screen. The mouse flailed around on the screen for a bit until it landed on the red text that stated: 'Get inside.' The scout looked confused as he waved the Wii remote back and forth.

"Why isn't it working?!" The scout tapped the remote against his hand.

"Press the A button on the remote scout...and stop that! Your going to break it doing that!" Heather said, a little aggravated.

"Oh...I knew that." The scout placed it back over the red text and pressed the A button with his thumb. The screen changed as a door with boards blocking it appeared on the screen.

"Now, click the door 6 times." Heather instructed.

The scout did what he was told and the board came off of the digital door, opening and entering inside the house. 'You are now inside the house.'

"Well, no shit." The scout mumbled to himself as the living room appeared.

The scout move the cursor over the note, picture, and the switch. Only triggering the event where the maid appears crying the scout laughed.

"You guys are such cowards! THIS is what you call SCARY?" The scout laughed.

Heather on the other hand stayed quiet and watched his cursor. The cursor moved over to the light switch...

_Click._

The jumpscare came out of nowhere! The scout screeched in fear at the sudden noise and appearance of the deceased maid who dropped a note in the process. The scout coved his face with his two hands and was suddenly disturbed by the sound of laughter...right next to him.

He looked over to see Heather laughing, with her head thrown back, and slapping the couch repeatedly.

"OMG, your expression was priceless! AHAHA!" Heather laughed.

"You litte- Come here!" The scout said as he wrapped his arm around her neck putting her in a head-lock. And began to give her a NOOGIE! He scrapped his knuckles against her head in a aggravated motion. She just laughed playfully. Shannon who was sitting at the living room table was getting rather unnerved at the play wrestle between her sister and the scout. She tried her best to ignore it.

The wrestling was over in a few minutes though, Heather got up and brushed herself off and turned off the Wii system. The spongebob cartoons flashed back on as she sat back on the couch watching the episode 'Frankendoodle'. The scout got back on the couch and sat with Heather rubbing and messing up her hair in the process. They sat together, watching spongebob ,until the last ray of sunlight disappeared from the sky.

The night was well on its way, and the scout didn't seem to noticed until he looked down and noticed Heather sleeping on his chest. He looked surprised at first, then he just smiled and placed his hand on her head.

He laid back against the couch arm and continued to watch the yellow sponge on the TV.

A few hours later, Shannon was herding the 8 Men up the stairs to the guest rooms as she noticed she was missing 1, the scout. Looking around the kitchen, dinning, and finally the living room. Surprised at what she saw, she just smiled at the two. The scout had dozed off after awhile and Heather was sleeping on his chest, so soundly. Shannon sighed.

'It 'must'ave been a big day for both of them, scout with the new technology, and Heather with her favorite game characters coming to life. This was a dream come true for her. Well, it won't be easy keeping these MEN out of trouble. Tomorrow we'll go out and show them around a bit. Heather never got to drive her truck yet, and she's gonna be happy showing it off to the guys.' Shannon chuckled to herself. 'But, i hope she can control herself behind the wheel...i hope mom taught her GOOD.'

Shannon thought to herself as she walked to one of the closets, opened it up, getting out a large blanket, and covering the sleeping pair. She then, headed to the staircase and turned out the lights. 'You know...i think scout can take Brandons' place for a bit, that is...until he starts acting like a jackass. Then we have to deal with it...ugh, out of all classes why did she have to pick him? I mean, look at him! Scrawny, obnoxious...that sounds a lot like Heather...well except the scrawny part. Oh well, now i got to put those guys to bed.' Shannon thought.

"Goodnight..." Shannon whispered one last time, before disappearing up the stairs.

The night rolled on as the sound of the two snored. tThe the moonlight shined in through the windows like a over sized nightlight. The Xbox made a sudden beeping sound. The beeping went silent as a strange golden card was ejected out through the CD input.

What is that card for?


	5. 5- Breakfast, rules, and clothes

Heather woke up the next morning to find herself sleeping on scout. She immediately got off and brushed herself with her hands, she looked at the scout one last time and covered him back up. She stretched and yawned, looking at the clock, it read 7:38 in the morning. Heather probably expected Soldier to come downstairs raving and ranting, but i guess he slept in.

The room was lit up with the morning rays of sunlight, the granfather clock in the corner of the room rang 8 times, it was now eight o'clock and footsteps can be heard coming from upstairs. A wonderful aroma filled the living room, waking the scout out of his sleep. He yawned and sniffed the air. That smell was very familiar to him, it was pancakes.

The scout shot from the living room and into the kitchen to see Heather making breakfast. She turned and looked at him, smiled, and continued making scrambled eggs.

"Whachya cook'n?" The scout said leaning over her shoulder to see all the food being prepared on the stovetop.

"I'm making breakfast, we got a big day today. Me and Shannon want to take you guys out while we do our weekly errands. We're going to have waffles, eggs, biscuits and gravy, hashbrowns, sausage, and finally bacon. A healthy meal for the day! Well, except the bacon." Heather replied.

"Oh! Does that mean we're goin' to see the town?" The scout said, eagerly.

"Yes, we are going to Seattle today, Scout how do you like your eggs? Scrambled, over-light, or sunny-side up? Oh, and if you don't mind can you get the plates out and set them on that counter over there? Breakfast will be ready in a minute. " Heather asked.

"Scrambled, oh and sure." He answered, walking over to the cabinet and pulling out plates and setting them on the counter.

"Go wake everyone up, i'll get the waffles ready and gather the ingredients for-"

"Whatever." The scout cut Heather off as he waved her off and exited the kitchen. Heather stood there dumfounded and turned back around to face the counter.

"...I swear if he does that rude attitude again, he can have cereal instead of a fluffy, golden, love-filled waffle." Heather said to herself, as she continued preparing breakfast.

Shortly after breakfast, Heather and Shannon had all the RED mercenaries line up in the living room. Shannon was holding a check board in her left hand and gave it to her sister after writing something down. Heather began to pace in front of the line and cleared her throat. She placed a pot on her head, trying to mimic soldier, and a lone scoff from the real Soldier could be heard in the line.

"OK, LISTEN UP! From this day forward you will follow these rules under the roof of this house, in this universe everything's different! We will give you specific rules to follow that you WILL NOT break! Have i made myself clear?"

A silent nod from every team member answered her question. Again another scoff from soldier was heard.

" The most important rule is number 1: DO NOT KILL ANYONE. Since any form of murder will be accounted for and you will be thrown in jail to rot! DO NOT BREAK THIS RULE." Heather ordered, still copying soldier, the group nodded.

"Rule number 2: Do not wonder away from the group! The last thing we need is you guys getting lost around the big city of Seattle!"

"Rule number 3: Don't set anything on fire, i'm talking to you pyro." Heather gestured toward the masked pyromaniac.

"Rule number 4: No smoking in this house! Spy that's for you." The spy rolled his eyes.

"Rule number 5: you will not wear your uniforms in public! There are people everywhere who might know who you are! So a change of clothes is a must!" A low mumbling could be heard in the line.

"Finally, Rule number 6: Do not shout, fight, yell, experiment, sass, be rude, get drunk, drive, speed, talk to strangers, hit on girls, go to clubs, do pot, or any other violation that will make us have to pay money to get a lawyer to bail you out and/or may inflict injuries among others!" Heather took in a deep breath after saying the full sentence.

"Oh, and another minor rule, nobody drives my truck but me!" Heather then took off the pot and gave the check board back to Shannon.

The scout then spoke up.

"Well at least we don't have to take orders from the youngest in the two girls." He pointed to Shannon.

Heahter and Shannon looked confused at first, then they both laughed. The scout looked at the two confused.

"I'm the youngest? Please." Shannon said pointing to her taller sibling, "She's the youngest!"

"Whoa! What?!" The scout said grabbing his head.

"Mrrrrrpphhrrr? Murrruuhuuu." The mumbling pyro stated something, still it sounded like someone was eating a sock.

"I'm 5.9 feet." Heather explained.

"And i'm 5.4 feet." Shannon also explained.

"I'm the youngest, She's the oldest." Heather pointed toward her sibling.

"You guys better go upstairs and get dressed we have to get going." Heather said pointing at the clock which read 9:56.

"We'll go get the trucks and meet you guys out front." Shannon stated.

"There should be some summer time clothes in dads' closet, Heavy try dads' elastic shirts they might hold until we get to the super market." Heather explained.

The guys disappeared upstairs and the girls grabbed three sets of keys and headed outside toward the garage.

The 9 mercenaries came out of the house in different outfits. The medic was wearing a red hawaiian styled shirt with black shorts and black ankle boots, the Heavy wore a brown, elastic, tank top with black, short, elastic pants and brown shoes. The spy had a shirt covered in red flowers and long red pants with his balacava, gloves, and his own shoes still on. The sniper had his hat on, a pair of darker shades, a red vest with a holiday sun on it, he had a summer shirt on and tan short pants, along with his own shoes as well. The scout had a simple white tanktop and blue jeans on with a black belt, and P.F. Flyers on, he still wore his cap without the headphones. The demoman wore a simple black shirt with black jeans and brown shoes. He wears his eyepatch as well as his belt. The pyro...didn't change. The engineer wore a simple summer short sleeve shirt, tan shorts and cowboy styled boots. He also wears a tan cowboy hat my dad owned. The Soldier, however, found a red designed shirt that had a big great white on the front and his pants had a starfish designed on the pockets and he wore flip flops.

All the men turned to look at Soldiers exotic shirt. Shannon took one look at pyro and faced-palmed.

"Pyro...why aren't you dressed?" Shannon asked.

"Mrrrp...mrrrhhurrphh mmeerrhoolrrr." The pyro attempted to reply back.

"The lad says he's too *hic* shy." The demoman spoke up.

"Ugh...fine i'll guess we just have to say your cosplaying. And spy has a bad hair day." The spy pinched his nose hearing that remark.

"Zo, vhere's miss Heazer?" The medic asked.

"Uh, i think she's getting the trucks. We have three and there's enough room for 4 in each truck. I have one question, who here can obey the speed limits, drivers code, and can park correctly?" Shannon asked, the spy rose his hand along with the engineer.

"OK, you two will be driving the other two trucks, we can't risk car crash and tickets. Just follow my sisters' truck and you'll be fine. Also here are two walkie-talkie boxes. They go on your dashboard and if you have a problem with your car or crew press this button and you'll connect with the main walkie-talkie." Shannon explained while giving the engineer and spy the little gadgets.

"Amazing! You're able to connect with one another in different areas in this universe! I just want to-"

"Don't take it apart." Shannon cut the engineer off as she gave him a warning.

Just as Shannon turned around Heather was pulling up in a SRT-10 viper truck (nightwalker edition). Real gone was playing on the CD unit and Heather rolled in with two other SRTs trucks attached to the back of it. The shiny exterior and the panther on the side of her truck was amazing, the engine hummed a tune that exerted pure steam. The black windows shielded anything on the inside with a blackish void. Shannon went around the truck and unlatched them from holding each other together, and picked up the remaining chains, started the cars, and opened the two car doors. The trucks behind Heathers' were a red and yellow truck, the yellow had a black tattoo designed tiger down both sides, and a snake hood ornament. The red had fire going down its' exterior and another snake hood ornament. The yellow had spinner wheels and the red had shiny gold painted shiners. They hummed and purred like cats, ready to be drove down the highway.

Heather rolled down the window and removed her black shades. The spy and engineer quickly laid claim to the two trucks. Engineer chose the yellow and spy chose the red. The members quickly took seat in the cars.

The Soldier got the yellows' passenger seat as sniper and demoman go in the back, engineer was the driver.

The Pyro got the reds' passenger seat and Heavy was put in the back alone, spy was the driver.

The Scout and Medic took the seats behind the girls, Heather was the driver and Shannon was in the passenger seat.

The trucks were facing Seattle and Heather reeved the engine and smiled.

_**"Lets Rock and Roll."**_

**To be continued...**

**Sorry this took SOOOO long guys! Hopefully, this will quench your thirst for the week. If not i'll force myself to do more. I LOVE YOU GUYS! MWAH MWAH! ~ 3**

**If anyone gets the P.F. flyer joke don't be afraid to tell me! Oh, also i'm trying to include some character that have been missing dialog. So you'll see more accents soon. Man, i feel good today.**

**Check out real gone-by sheryl crow i love that song when i mention my car. 3**

**- with love, shadowburningforce**


	6. 6- Meanwhile, back at the base

The three trucks was beginning to pull out of the parking area when Shannon remembered something important.

"Wait Heather!" Shannon cried, as Heather slammed on the break so hard that the scout face-planted into the back of her car seat.

"Ow! What's the big idea?" The scout said as he rubbed his nose. The medic simply looked around in a confused fashion.

"I forgot my purse. I'll be right back."

"I thought i told you to get it before we left!" Heather shouted as Shannon got out and closed the door.

"Hurry up we don't got all day!" The scout shouted out the back window.

The walkie-talkie made a buzzing sound as the engineer and spy came on.

"What is ze problem up zere?"

"Hey, why'd ya stop?" Both drivers stated on the walkie-talkie.

"Oh, Shannon forgot her purse, she'll be back in a second. So, just hold your horses." Heather replied.

Shannon unlocked the red door and entered inside the house. She bolted up the stairs and ran to her room. Coming back down a few seconds later and passed the couch. Suddenly, a golden gleam made her stop in her tracks. She looked over toward the TV stand and saw a golden card sticking out of the CD unit on the x-box 360. She walked over to it, curiously, and pulled it out of the slot.

It read, 'Shannons' and Heathers' Golden Card' the under label instructed its use in tiny writing. 'Swipe this card in any card slot in any type of store, the item you wish to buy for will be paid for and it will have no cost to the user. This card has a special ability for automatic pay no matter how expensive. Enjoy your summer, children.'

Shannon raised her eyebrow in confusion, then Heather honked her car horn and scout could be heard from the open front door.

"COME ON! WE DON'T HAVE ALL DAY!" The scout shouted angrily.

Shannon opened her purse and put the card inside to examine it later on today. "Coming!"

Shannon relocked the house and reclaimed her spot in the passenger seat.

"And off we go!" Heather said as she put her foot on the pedal and the three cars sped off for the Seattle streets.

**-back at the RED base in 2Fort-**

A faint knocking could be heard on the steel door of the fortress as a woman could be heard from the outside.

"RED team! You haven't been moving around lately! Is everything OK?" The lady was miss Pauline, as she opened the door to the base the squeaking of the heavy metal frame could be heard down the deserted halls.

"Team RED? Are you here? The announcer is very aggravated at your absence on the field!" But, her words echoed of the empty halls.

"Hello? Any class here?" No reply.

Miss Pauline walked passed each and every place in the base. The mess hall: deserted, the bedrooms: deserted, the halls: deserted, bathrooms: deserted, and finally the intelligence room: deserted. The whole base was empty. Not a soul, not even a faint sound could be heard. "Engineer? Sniper? Spy?" Miss Pauline called out, still no reply.

"Where did they all go?" Miss Pauline said, still walking down the abandoned halls.

Her footsteps were so clear for once, it was almost creepy. She checked the control points, no sentry was up. She checked the snipers' tower, he wasn't present. She looked down in the medbay, not a soul. She finally faced the truth, the base was abandoned and the REDs were missing. Finally, there was only one place left to look. The basement. Where engineer worked on all his contraptions and gizmos.

Miss Pauline descended the stairs to the basement and stood in front of the door in astonishment. Red mist was leaking out from under the door and rising up to the ceiling. Miss Pauline blinked in confusion, the mist had no odor, only a visible color.

"How strange...i never seen a mist like this before...where is it coming from?" Miss Pauline whispered, she put her finger under her chin and thought for a second. She made her decision.

Miss pauline reached for the doorknob, opened the door slightly, and was enveloped by the red mist. The mist burned her lungs as it came out in a powerful wave, it made her gasp and it tasted a lot like blood, this mist was toxic. She backed off and began coughing, closing the door with her left shoulder, the source of the mist was cut off and resealed behind the door. Soon as she was cleared of the red mist, she felt a lot better. Her coughing ceased and she took in deep breaths.

Whatever the engineer did made a toxic gas, the deadly mist seemed to only hover where the door was standing, seeing it seep out from the edges, it was like a protective barrier. Keeping the red mist at bay in that room. Removing the steel door would send a red cloud of death into the halls, suffocating anything in its' path. Miss Pauline picked up her phone and began to call HQ.

The phone dialed and a unknown male agent could be heard on the other end.

"Hello, State your I.D and request." The unknown male requested.

"It's agent Miss Pauline. I have an emergency." Miss Pauline answered.

"I'll put you through to the head-mistress." The phone began to re-dial.

"Miss Pauling, what seems to be the problem?" A raspy female voice stated on the phone.

"Miss Announcer, i have no idea where the RED team is. The base is abandoned, every team class is gone, and there is a red, toxic mist coming from behind the basement doors. The team left without a note or trace. I can't access the basement, the mist is everywhere. I can't even open the door without my lungs burning!" Miss Pauline explained.

"...a red mist?" The announcer stated coldly.

"Yes, a unidentified, highly toxic, red mist. It's coming from the basement." Miss pauline replied.

"No members are present at the base? Have you looked everywhere?"

"Yes, no class is around. Not even the sentry guns. Nothing is here. I suggest-"

"That's enough miss pauline. Get some photos and bring them back to me, we'll talk about it then." The announcer stated flatly.

"I uh...yes. I'll do that right away." Miss Pauline answered, submissively.

Then, the phone hung up.

A lady was sitting in a chair looking at each monitor in both bases and was smoking a long drag. She tapped the drag a few times as ashes fell into a ashtray that sat on the table. Her eyes carefully studied each and every monitor. How could the RED team simply disappear under her watchful eye? The announcer snapped her fingers and the double-doors flung open from behind. Another unknown man was standing there, completely dressed in black and had a black fedora on. His eyes were covered with the brim and his shadow casted itself on the wall in the monitors' dim light.

"You called?" The agent said, entering upon the snapping of the announcers fingers.

"Gather all the agents you can and search far and wide. We got a missing team. If you find them, bring them back. Also, i want the RED bases' security tapes." The announcer ordered. "Find them."

"Yes. Of course." The man replied firmly, as he left to do what she requested.

Miss pauline returned with the pictures and the security tapes a hour later.

"Here are the things you requested." Miss Pauline stated giving the announcer the security tapes and pictures.

The announcer said nothing as she inserted the tapes into the CPU unit. The screen changed to the base as it was two days ago, it was currently showing every team member walking by at specific times in the day, strangely the audio seemed to be dead. The announcer fast forward it, and as it was going by in fast mode the camera began to show static. The announcer paused and played it normally. It showed every team member walking down toward the basement first the support class, then offense and finally the rest of defense, all except the engineer appeared on screen. By that time the sun was beginning to set, and it read 6:34 on the tape. Nothing appeared on the screen for five minutes until static took over. It made a loud 'Bzzzzz' as the camera was shaken violently. The static stayed on the screen for about 3 solid minutes, the picture came back on and the hall was filled with the same red mist that was in the photos Miss Pauline took. Instead the whole base was filled with this toxic mist. The camera still had static edging across the screen, suddenly the audio came back and a door could be heard being slammed shut.

The recording was again being disturbed and then the tape ended in static with the red mist enveloping the camera lens. Miss Pauline stood in utter shock, the announcer wasn't pleased with the equipment. No team = no fighting, no fighting = no competition, no competition = no company, no company = no pay.

The announcer sat back in her chair, stumped. Then, she thought of one thing. In the BLUs' security camera they were up late on the same night.

"Miss Pauline, i want those BLUs interrogated. See what they were doing on the same night the REDs disappeared. I want answers, see what that mist is made of and find a way to get rid of it. We need to get into that basement." The announcer ordered.

"As you wish, i'll get the BLUs ready for interrogation. And i'll get some scientist over to the RED base to find out what they can make up of that mist. One things for sure, it's very toxic." Miss Pauline stated as she left the room.

The announcer, simply, took another drag of her long drag and tapped it a few times, knocking the ashes off and into the ashtray.

She observed the footage over and over finding nothing. She put her hands together and began to ponder. Her investigation has hit a dead end, she sat there stumped.

"Where did those idiots go off too? It's not like they took a vacation or anything, i wouldn't allow that."

**To be continued...**

**Well, another chapter up. Enjoy it you guys! This will give some back story on the guys sudden disappearance and how they got there. I'm actually feeling like i have neglected the story a bit so i decided to make another chapter just for you guys.**

**-NO, THERE WILL BE NO GUSHY LOVE BETWEEN THE GIRLS AND GUYS, THAT'S JUST TOO CREEPY FOR MY TASTE, THANKS A LOT ANNON.-**

**Also a marry sue is something with too much power, these are girls who are trying to teach these guys about fun. Trying to teach them that sometimes its ok to lay back and goof off. Which will also be in later chapters. So, i have no idea what you mean by marry sue and a gushy love thing, do you even know how old these guys are? That deserves a EW. Sorry to be a little bitchy, but i have no idea where you pulled this thing out of, there is nothing marry sue about this story. It just the girls are trying to teach these 'man-killing' mercenaries how to live in their world and have a great time instead of being serious all the time.**

**- sincerely, Shadowburningforce.**

**Love you guys~!**

**EDIT- I am so sorry guys. my macbook is having problems. I won't be able to continue my story for a little while. I apologize to everyone who enjoys readng my story. But, it will have to be postponed.**


End file.
